


Watch Her as She Lights Up the Night

by Kylo Hux (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: She's Just a Girl and She's on Fire [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Trans, Body Worship, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fundraisers, Identity Reveal, Kissing, Post Op!Kylo, Protective Hux, Romance, Slight Transphobia, Slow Dancing, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Female Kylo Ren, Trans Kylo, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character, Transphobia, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-30 15:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6430654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Kylo%20Hux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux and Phasma have been sent to a fundraiser for The First Order. Their uniforms have been changed for a smart military uniform and a glamorous ball gown. Everyone that should be here is – except for one person.</p><p>Kylo Ren is absent, still on another planet, having surgery. She was supposed to be here, supposed to be on security detail for the night; Hux lost hope of seeing his girlfriend for the first time in months when he saw two Knights of Ren circling the room.</p><p>
  <em>Transphobia tag for accidental misgendering. Also for one count of sort of transphobia, which is corrected straight away.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Title Credit: Girl on Fire; Alicia Keys_   
>  _Not gonna lie, I got this idea whilst listening to the song. Fell in love with it; and now we're here._
> 
>  
> 
> _**Comment moderation is enabled; bullying will not be accepted - neither will hate speech. Please don't make me regret coming back to writing trans characters.** _

The event was in full swing; music filtered around the room, deals were being struck, and wealthy investors pumped more and more money into The First Order.  
  
Hux stood tall in his uniform, the usual garb he wore on The Finalizer and Starkiller Base having been replaced with a white uniform with gold overlay, his medals proudly displayed on his chest. One white-gloved hand was pressed against the small of his back; the other held a small glass of wine. The trousers he had been given to wear felt much too tight against his legs, and his shoes pinched at his toes. The whole ensemble, other than his jacket, had been thrown together almost haphazardly after Hux’s assistant had forgotten to send his measurements to the tailor providing the clothing.  
  
Hux had hoped that Kylo might have returned from Snoke’s bidding, but there were two Knights of Ren stalking around the outside of the room, another two in almost regal attire, standing at opposite ends of the large ball room, squashed the small bubble of hope that had been in Hux’s heart.  
  
Phasma stood to the left of him, her eyes scanning the crowd for any sign of a threat.  
  
Hux glanced her up and down.  
  
Her usual chrome uniform had been replaced with a floor length dress, single-shoulder strap. The dress hugged her figure in the right places, making her seem much more feminine, much less of a threat. The gentle redness of her eye shadow and the thin black lines of her eyeliner made her seem much more approachable, and the dash of red across her lips was friendly, almost flirty. She was taller than usual, three inches black decorating her feet.  
  
“I trust you can run in those heels, Captain.”  
  
Her head turned to him, and she smiled softly. “I’m more than capable, General, don’t you go worrying that pretty little head about anything other than striking deals.”  
  
“You know me, Phas.” Hux dropped his volume at the use of her nickname, and he smiled when she did. “Best at what I do by far.”  
  
She smiled at him and then winked before she disappeared into the crowd. She was able to subtly convince men they should help fund The First Order, that they should help the destruction of the Resistance, of the Rebel Scum that dirtied the edges of the galaxies. Any man that Hux spoke to whom he found to be uncertain of parting with their money would be closed in upon by Phasma. Her charming look more than crucial part to the funding.  
  
Not quite her job at the fundraisers, but a useful presence, no matter.  
  
Hux started walking through the crowd once more, delicately edging around people, ensuring he didn’t get jogged by anyone; he couldn’t spill wine down the front of a white jacket, for Force sake.  
  
He spotted a man he hadn’t yet spoken to and Hux disposed of the untouched wine by placing it on a passing waiter’s tray. Straightening his jacket, he immediately made his way through the crowd.  
  
“Captain Jedore! What a pleasure to see you again.”  
  
“Ah, General Hux, the pleasure is my own. If I remember, you personally invited me to the last fundraiser.”  
  
“I believe I did, Sir, I believe I did. I’m glad you found The First Order’s taste to parties more enjoyable than the Resistance’s.”  
  
“Well, The First Order certainly knows how to...” The Captain’s words faded off the tip of his tongue and his eyes shifted over the General’s shoulder. Hux frowned as the whole party fell silent, and he turned, only for his breath to be snatched away.

-xox-

Kylo stood in the open entrance way, a gentle champagne pink dress, strapless, covering her body; a matching shawl was wrapped around her shoulders. The dress was held up by the gentle swell of breasts and Hux had to remember to shut his mouth. She stood tall, and Hux could tell from how she discreetly swayed that she was wearing heels under the skirt of the dress. Her hair was longer than the last time Hux had seen her, he couldn’t be sure of how long, but it had been plaited across the back of her head, resting over one shoulder. Soft purple flowers had been braided in, a gentle contrast to the dark black hair she sported.  
  
“Is the Lord Kylo playing some kind of joke?”  
  
Kylo’s eyes darted to the person who had spoke before she stared at the floor in front of her. A bubble of anger burst in Hux’s gut and he strode forward, through the open space between Kylo and the crowd, bowing his head down.  
  
“Lady Ren, The First Order and its companions are humbled by your presence this evening and welcome you back with open arms.”  
  
Hux stood, head held tall as he offered Kylo a small smile, before he offered her his arm. Kylo smiled, weakly, and her hand gently wrapped around his elbow joint. Hux noticed her nails were slightly longer, clipped down, but they still protruded over the edge of her fingertips; a soft pink sheen could be seen under the lights of the hall.  
  
Leaning up just enough that Hux could whisper in Kylo’s ear with no one hearing him, he smiled; it was true smile, rare – something only Kylo could bring on. “Ren, my love, you look stunning.”  
  
A soft pink blush covered the tops of Kylo’s cheeks and she smiled at him. “Thank you.”  
  
Her voice was higher than Hux remembered it, softer, and it reminded him vaguely of the speeches of General Organa. Hux was quick to hand Kylo a glass of wine, and she gladly accepted it, sipping at it. Her chest heaved a little, and Hux glanced down before looking up again.  
  
Kylo laughed softly into her wine, gently tugging Hux to her. “You can look later, if you want to.”  
  
“I think I’d like that.”  
  
Kylo smiled a little and glanced around before pressing a gentle, quick kiss to Hux’s lips. “I think I’d like that, too.”  
  
“I trust all your operations went well?” Hux gently half-spun Kylo around, slipping the chiffon shawl from her shoulders. A Knight of Ren appeared at Hux’s side, and he handed it to them. Carefully, they folded it, before bowing their head in respect to Kylo.  
  
A smile tugged at the corners of Kylo’s mouth and she nodded her head in return.  
  
“There were complications during one but no damage was caused.”  
  
“Complications?”  
  
“My Force reacted with the drugs. My body reacted badly.”  
  
Hux frowned immediately, his hand caressing her cheek. “Why didn’t you contact me?”  
  
“You would have only worried, and you couldn’t come to me.”  
  
Hux sighed and fought the urge to tug her close, reminding himself to act professionally throughout the night. There would be a time for that later on.  
  
Hux and Kylo fell into comfortable step alongside each other, making their way through the crowd. A few people stopped Kylo, offering their congratulations, and a few men bowed their heads, telling her how beautiful she was.  
  
A few men stared at Hux, jealously flaring in their eyes as she wrapped her hand back around Hux’s elbow. Hux gently tugged Kylo closer.  
  
“I missed-”  
  
Hux looked up at Kylo as her voice shook, words stopping. Her topaz eyes were wide, and her hand on Hux’s arm started shaking.  
  
“Ren?”  
  
“Lord Ren is known for his theatrics; something tells me this is a very well done joke. A Force illusion, perhaps.”  
“If he thinks that something like this will make us fund The Order’s... _questionable_ missions... well, both he and that ginger can think again.”  
  
Hux saw red. He held his head high and fought to remain calm as he walked behind them.  
  
“Gentlemen.”  
  
“Oh, General Hux! We were just discussing how wonderful the evening is.”  
  
“Lady Ren heard your conversation. I can more than assure you that this is no illusion, nor is it a stunt. Watch your tongues. Upset the good Lady again, and I might have to take action.”  
  
The two men shifted uncomfortably, looking down into their drinks. One blushed shamefully, and Hux had to fight the snarl that was trying to take over his lips.  
  
“Please give the Lady Ren our sincerest apologies.”  
“She looks truly wonderful. I apologise. We were merely thinking aloud.”  
  
“Perhaps you should think less about the Lady Ren and The First Order’s missions and either leave or donate.” Before either of them could retaliate, Hux turned on his heel, making his way back to Kylo.  
  
Her lips were parted, a confused expression on her face. Hux tilted his head a little as he reached her, reaching out to press his hand to the small of her back, leading her away.  
  
“Is everything alright?”  
  
“You stood up for me.”  
  
“Ren,” Hux gently lead her to the dance floor, tugging her gently to his body to start swinging her around. It wouldn’t be unusual for the General and the Knight to dance – Hux and Phasma had been seen dancing before, more than once.  
  
“Ren, you’re the woman I love, why wouldn’t I stick up for you?”  
  
Kylo blushed, looking down at their feet moving in strict step. Hux pressed her away, holding her hand above her head. Kylo spun around, the skirt of the dress flowing around her.  
  
“Will they be problems?”  
  
“I think not. I’m sure that what they were saying was not intentional-”  
  
“-I can hear their thoughts, Hux; they’re concerned about The First Order’s motives. And they have since corrected their thoughts concerning myself.”  
  
Hux curtly nodded his head, spinning them both around the floor, losing himself in the moment. “I’ll have Mitaka look them up. If they are possible Resistance Allies, then we need them out of here.”  
  
“Where will they go?”  
  
“Possibly to a work camp; or one of your co-workers may very well kill them.”  
  
Kylo tilted her head, and Hux took a moment to admire her as she listened to what they were thinking. Her face seemed rounder; her cheekbones were slightly more pronounced. Her lips were still the same, still plump, still pale – although they shimmered softly in the light.  
  
“I believe a scandalous murder might do very well; one of them is circling around the idea of funding the Resistance... It would seem they want to send a member in to The First Order’s ranks as a spy.”  
  
“Have I ever told you how much I love your Force?”  
  
Kylo smiled and Hux stepped back, bowing to her as he stopped spinning her around. Hux pressed a gentle kiss to the back of her hands, before he went to fetch a Knight.  
  
Risks could not be taken.

-xox-

Hux helped Phasma and a Knight stuff the two men into a waiting vehicle, to be taken away and tortured, information extracted from them to be used for The First Order’s own initiative. The General smiled sweetly at the taller man that had disrespected his lover.  
  
“Thank you for donating, I hope you have a pleasant trip.”  
  
The man kicked out, yelling behind his gag, and then Hux slammed the door shut, turning his back on the vehicle that drove silently away.  
  
Without a word to the Captain, Hux strode back into the hall through the back route, making his way through the crowd. His eyes scanned for Kylo, not wanting to leave her alone any longer than he had to; she was nervous, he could _feel_ it coming off of her in waves. Hux was sure he would be too – this was her first public appearance since her operations.  
  
Spotting her, just, Hux watched her look around the room before rushing to a side door, out onto the grounds outside. The General frowned and carefully avoided the men and women and aliens dancing all around him, following her outside. He looked around, seeing her disappearing around a corner to where the hall’s maze sat and Hux rushed after her.  
  
“Ren?”  
  
There was a whimper, and Hux broke into a run, turning the corner. Kylo stumbled backwards, almost tripping over her dress, and Hux darted forward. His hands wrapped around her wrists – which were much more slender than before – and tugged her upright, pulling her into a hug.  
  
“Careful, Ren.”  
  
She was shaking, and Hux recognised the tell tale signs of her trying not to cry.  
  
“Talk to me.”  
  
“It’s all so much.”  
  
Hux’s hand curled gently in the loose hair at the back of Kylo’s head, and he swayed them gently. “I know you hate these, but you heard what the Supreme Leader said. One public appearance like this and then you can back to your uniform and mask. That’s all, love, and the night is almost over.”  
  
“I just want to go back to your chambers, go back there and just spend the rest of the night with you.”  
  
“Soon, Ren, soon... Is there anything particularly harder than usual?”  
  
“I can’t stand everyone staring at me... I can’t... I need...”  
  
“You need your mask. It’s security, no?”  
  
“Comfort.”  
  
Hux nodded a little before he gently pulled away, wrapping his arm firmly around Kylo’s waist. His hand pressed against the small of her back, holding her stomach against his, and his long fingers gently interlaced with hers.  
  
Kylo carefully stepped out of her heels before they gently started swaying to the music that was filtering outside from the ball room.  
  
No words needed to be said, and Kylo rested her head gently on Hux’s shoulder as they swayed. They slowly sped up, spinning around in a small circle. Kylo stood and Hux gently spun her around. He tugged her back to his arms, gently dipping her down. One of her legs gently raised into the air, her toes pointed almost to the sky.  
  
Hux smiled as Kylo giggled softly, her hands gently cupping the sides of Hux’s face. They stared at each other a moment before their lips met in a gentle dance.  
  
It was a soft kiss, at first, but it gradually built up into something more, and Hux carefully stood Kylo up. Their lips never parted, and Kylo’s teeth found Hux’s bottom lip with a gentle nip. The General took a sharp breath and pulled back, glancing around.  
  
They couldn’t let themselves get too carried away, not here, not right now.  
  
Upon seeing no one, Hux took a gentle step towards her, wrapping his arms around Kylo’s waist. Kylo rested her head back on Hux’s shoulder, closing her eyes, her arms wrapped around his waist; hands pressed against his the shoulder muscles in his back.  
  
They stayed that way, swaying gently to the music that came from the hall until Hux felt Kylo begin to shiver in the cold night air, and his feet ached. The music seemed quieter now, and looking back, the lights were starting to dim, signalling that the evening would soon be at an end.  
  
Kylo carefully slipped her heels back on and the two lovers shared one more hidden kiss before they disappeared back inside, walking side by side.  
  
Occasionally, their fingers brushed, but they never took each other’s hands.  
  
That simply wouldn’t be professional.


	2. Chapter 2

The last of the guests filtered out the doors and the droids immediately appeared from the shadows that surrounded the now-darkening hall. They whirred softly in the background as they began clearing up after the large amount of people that obviously had no respect for a room they did not own.  
  
Kylo was stood by an open window, staring out into the dark, staring up at the endless cosmos above the stagnant planet they were currently on. He could see that she was shivering softly in the night air that swirled through the large hall from the very window she was stood at, and he cleared his throat, worrying she might catch a cold.  
  
“Ren, my love.”  
  
She turned her head to look over at Hux, and he watched the long, black plait fall back over her shoulder, following her spine down her back.  
  
“Shut the window and come here, love, we’ll be leaving soon.”  
  
Ren did as she was told, the sound of her heels clacking across the marble floor echoing around the room. Hux wrapped his arms around her hips and Kylo wasted no time in gently stepping out of her heels, returning to her usual two inch height advantage.  
  
Their lips met in a gentle dance, and they leant into each other’s embrace. Their lips moved in unison, their bodies pressed together gently and Hux pulled back before they got too far.  
  
“Save it for the hotel room, hm?”  
  
Kylo laughed softly and Hux stood back, looking towards the Knight in the corner. He had since pulled his helmet off, and now, he strode towards the couple, handing Hux Kylo’s shawl.  
  
Kylo threw her arms around Alec, and the Knight immediately wrapped his arms around her lower back, holding her close to him. The two friends swayed a little bit before they pulled away with a smile at each other.  
  
“You look stunning, Ky.”  
  
“So do you, Al.”  
  
The two friends grinned at each other before Alec stood away, bowing his head to Hux. “General.”  
  
“I’ve told you; call me Hux, Alec, please.”  
  
Alec smiled at them both before nodding his head once more, standing tall and disappearing out of the large doors. Kylo watched him shut the tall doors, blocking any access into the hall before she smiled softly. Hux gently draped her shawl back around her shoulders, and Kylo stepped out of the heels that were starting to pinch her feet. Hux wrapped his arm around her waist, holding her tightly to his body and she smiled. Her head inclined down, resting on Hux’s shoulder, and the General found his other arm to wrap around her.  
  
Kylo needed this; she needed to remember that Hux cared for her – she’d been away for Force knows how many months; Hux had neglected to count the time – and she needed reassurance he was still there.  
  
They swayed together to an invisible song, slowly turning in the spot they were in before the sound of someone clearing their throat entered their small universe. Alec was stood by their side, worry written across his face.  
  
“General, Lady; there seem to be some people hanging around – a gang of some sort, miscellaneous aliens and people, and no one seems to know who they are or why they are here. They seem quite violent.”  
  
Within seconds, Hux stood back, handing Kylo’s hand to Alec. “Then take Kylo to our rooms immediately. I shall come later on when everything’s cleared up, but you keep her safe, Alec, I am entrusting her care to you. Kylo’s safety is priority.”  
  
Alec nodded his head, squeezing Kylo’s hand. Hux saw Kylo’s hand tense, returning the squeeze before she stepped back into her heels, following Alec out of a back door.  
  
Hux watched the pink dress disappear around a corner and he swallowed, closing his eyes, sending a prayer to the Supreme Leader that Kylo would be safe.

-xox-

Alec shut the door behind them and Kylo breathed a sigh of relief as she stepped out of her shoes. Her feet ached, not used to the small, pinching feel of the shoes around her toes – she’d normally worn open toe before, with just a singular strap running over the tops of her toes, but the evening had called for practicality, and she wore the shoes she had been given with no arguments.  
  
Alec carefully removed Kylo’s shawl from her shoulders, folding it before setting it on the dresser, in front of the mirror. Looking at the reflection of the room, he watched Kylo struggle with the zip on the back of her dress and he cleared his throat. She smiled weakly at him and turned. Alec’s hand reached out, easily gliding the zip down in one movement.  Kylo’s hand held the dress up from the breast line and she glanced back at Alec with a soft smile.  
  
She could feel his anticipation in the air and she giggled a little bit, remembering how excited she had been when Alec had come back from his operations. He wanted to see and she wanted to show him the changes to her body, the changes she was so proud of.  
  
“You wanna see?”  
  
“I thought you’d never ask, Ky.”  
  
Carefully, the Knight of Ren let her dress drop, and stood back to allow her friend to take a look at her underwear-clad body. Her eyes were bright as she spun around, and Alec shook his head. “Crap, Ky; you look amazing I... you look so happy.”  
  
She laughed a little and picked a robe up from the bed, slipping it on and tying it around her – now slimmer – waist. “You were right, the medical staff was highly professional, and they exactly knew what to do when the medication reacts with the Force.”  
  
Kylo sunk onto the mattress, stretching her legs out as she smiled at Alec.  
  
“They were really good with me. They even set up holocalls between Mitaka and I.”  
  
Alec sat next to Kylo, intertwining the fingers of his left hand with her right, smiling down at them. They stayed like that in silence, feeling their own individual life forces colliding against each other, coiling and jumping around, almost as though they were two children having fun with one another.  
  
Kylo looked up into Alec’s warm blue eyes, and remembered when she first joined Snoke’s regiments, when she was a 15 year old girl, stepping awkwardly into their, then, shared quarters.  
  
..  
  
_All the Knights had stared at her, making her shift awkwardly. She’d made her way down to her cot, crudely marked with a hand-written note above the headboard,_ Kylo Ren _, and she had slowly sunk onto the cot, staring at the floor._  
  
_Almost immediately, the, then thought, girl in the bed next to her had sat up with a smile, offering their hand. “Hey, I’m Alec.”_  
  
_Kylo’s eyes glanced over the Knight’s body with a slight frown before looking up and shaking the hand offered. “K-Kylo.”_  
  
_Alec seemed to notice Kylo’s glance, because they chuckled. “I’m trans. I use he/him pronouns.”_  
  
_Kylo had immediately perked up with a smile. “Really?”_  
  
_Alec nodded with a smile, his slightly too-long hair brushing over his shoulders. Kylo smiled a little, staring at her hands before she looked up again with a whisper. “Me too.”_  
  
_Alec burst into bright smiles, head tilted a little. “Seriously?”_  
  
_Kylo licked her lips and looked back at her hands. “Well, I’m not entirely sure, but I prefer being referred to as a woman.”_  
  
_“She/her pronouns it is.” Alec gave her a warm smile, reaching out to pat her hand. “Welcome to the ranks, the Supreme Leader has been excited about you joining us...”_  
  
..

Kylo had felt warm inside for a moment, and she smiled at Alec before leaning in to peck his lips – as was their custom of greeting each other; it was something they had started when they became best friend – before she stood up.  
  
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
  
Alec nodded and squeezed her hand once more before he let go, watching her disappear into the en suite bathroom to their left.

-xox-

Hux didn’t quite know what to expect to see when he walked into the room that had been booked for himself and Kylo, but Alec gently rubbing over the supple, wet breasts of his girlfriend was not one of them.  
  
Hux raised an eyebrow as he watched them, letting his back slouch a little as he crossed his arms. “Should I be worried?”  
  
Alec jumped a little, but laughed as he turned to look at Hux. “I’m gay, remember?” He gestured to Kylo’s breasts with a smile. “Those do nothing for me.”  
  
Hux didn’t reply; his eyes were stuck on Kylo’s body; Kylo snorted. “They do nothing for you but I think they’re doing something for Hux. I’ll see you tomorrow, Alec.”  
  
The Knight bowed to Kylo, ever respectful to his Lady and Master, before he took his leave.  
  
The door shut behind Hux and the two lovers stared at each other for a moment before Kylo held her hands out. “Come on, Hux, you’re alright.”  
  
The general looked into Kylo’s eyes for a moment before he stepped forward to take hold of her hands, pulling her in for a gentle kiss. His hands gently slid down her arms, onto her back, down over her damp skin to rest at the small of her back.  
  
“You can feel, Hux, it’s alright.”  
  
Hux smiled against her lips, feeling the warm breath of her words tickling his upper lip. He took a moment before he stepped back, his hands hovering by her breasts. Kylo smiled, running her hand through his hair. “Have a feel, it’s alright; you’re okay.”  
  
Hux smiled a little and slowly ran his hands over her breasts, squeezing softly. Kylo ran her hand through his hair again and Hux leaned in to gently press a kiss to the middle of the bottom of her neck. She tilted her head back, and Hux gently pressed his lips down her body, through the middle of her breasts, kneeling to press kisses down to her stomach, before he made his way back up again.  
  
Carefully, he pressed her down to sit on the bed, his lips finding the curve of her right shoulder, settling to suck and nip a bruise into her pale skin.  
  
“Be gentle...” Kylo nosed the side of his face, pressing a kiss to his temple before she lay down when Hux indicated her to. His lips found the soft skin of her chest again, and he carefully let his lips run over the curve of her breasts. His lips brushed over every inch of skin, over both her nipples, and he eventually pulled up to press a kiss to Kylo’s lips.  
  
Her hand curled in his hair and she held him to her, running one hand up the shirt he still wore. Hux broke away from the kiss, just enough to lean up and start unbuttoning his shirt – before Kylo grabbed his wrist, shaking her head.  
  
“No matter how much I want that right now... I’m still healing. I have a month and a half left. The Supreme Leader called me back early because I was needed... we still have to wait. I’m sorry.”  
  
Hux could have groaned, but he leant down to press a gentle kiss to Kylo’s lips. “Don’t be sorry; I want you to be safe and to feel safe. I don’t want you in any more pain than you need to be.”  
  
Kylo smiled weakly and Hux leaned back up to shed his shirt before he settled on the mattress, kneeling between her legs. His hands rested on Kylo’s stomach, running down to her hips before they slid down, slowly running over her thighs and knees.  
  
Her body was still toned with muscle, it still screamed of the strength she contained, but her body seemed much slimmer, much leaner than it had been. She seemed softer, and Hux felt slightly more protective than he usually did.  
  
Hux moved to kneel on the floor, his lips making his way across her thighs and over her knees, before making his way back up to her hips, where he left plenty of small bite marks and bruises, making Kylo shift with a content sigh.  
  
Carefully, his hands lingered on her inner thighs, and he watched her a moment, swallowing. “May I?”  
  
“As long as you keep it PG...” Kylo shifted a little on the bed with a smile. “I consent, Hux, go for it.”  
  
The words made Hux feel much comfortable with letting his right hand slowly drift up her thigh, gently pressing against her folds. He kept an eye on her, carefully touching, making sure he kept it as clean as he could.  
  
“Stop.”  
  
Hux withdrew his hand immediately and he watched Kylo. “Are you alright?”  
  
“I... I just feel a little bit uncomfortable. It’s all so overwhelming.”  
  
Hux nodded, and reached up with his left hand to cup her cheek, leaning down for another kiss.  
  
“You look absolutely stunning.” Hux stood up from the bed to shed his belt and trousers, moving to his bag to find the pajamas he had brought with him. Tugging them on, he turned to pick his clothes up, folding them neatly.  
  
He watched Kylo stand, gently tugging a small camisole from her bag, pulling it on over her head. Hux watched how her muscles rippled under her skin. She pulled on some underwear – and Hux smiled to notice she was still wearing her usual lacy panties – before she pulled a pair of fabric shorts on. She tugged her hair up into two bunches and then clambered back into the bed. Hux smiled and turned the light off before coming over to slip in with her, wrapping his arms firmly around her.  
  
Kylo’s head rested on his shoulder, and Hux pressed a kiss into her wet hair.  
  
“Do you like it?”  
  
Hux frowned softly against Kylo’s forehead, his hand rubbing circles into the small of her back. “Shouldn’t the question be ‘do _you_ like your body’, Kylo?”  
  
Kylo shrugged a little in the dark and Hux could just make out her open eyes, staring at the window that had no curtains. Not that it mattered – with the Knights of Ren surrounding every inch of the surrounding city, no one would dare come near the window.  
Stars echoed in her eyes, making them shine brightly, and Hux could have sworn he fell even more in love with her.  
  
“I love it, I’m so happy with it, I’m just curious as to what you think.”  
  
“Well, I admit, I think your breasts could be a little bigger.” Hux said it with a smile on his lips and both he and Kylo burst into laughter. They shifted around on the bed a little and Kylo leaned up to kiss Hux’s lips softly.  
  
“I actually got a 34B cup for a reason.”  
  
“Why would that be?”  
  
Kylo’s hand wrapped around Hux’s and she carefully pressed it to her right breast, chuckling. “They fit your hands perfectly.”  
  
Hux coughed a little bit, but he took full opportunity and gave her breast a squeeze. Kylo made a soft noise and Hux withdrew his hand quickly.  
  
“Stop doing that, it’s not fair.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because we can’t do anything and it makes me hot.”  
  
“You’re always hot, Kylo, always so beautiful.”  
  
Hux let his lips draw against Kylo’s and they shifted closer together. Kylo rolled over so that her back pressed against Hux’s chest. Hux wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close to him and his other arm stretched out to intertwine his fingers with Kylo’s. Their legs wrapped around each others, curling and stretching in a small fight to get the most comfortable position – a fight which Kylo won.  
  
Smiling, Hux pressed another kiss to Kylo’s shoulder before he settled down.  
  
Within minutes, the two lovers had fallen asleep, happily lost in their own small bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: i-look-so-good-in-blue  
> twitter: qeneralsux
> 
> I take requests


End file.
